Up to No Good
by Emma.Crystal
Summary: Harry has been obsessed with Draco since... well forever. And with Christmas around the corner, the Savior decides to finally make his move. However, the ex-Death Eater is nowhere to be found. Then arrives the mysterious Christmas gift from the Weasley twins... and those two are always up to no good. SLASH, Drarry, slight-AU, etc.


** Up to No Good**

**By: Emma Lee**

_Author's Note: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter. That is J.K. Rowling and I am not J.K. Rowling. I solemnly swear that I do not make any profits off my stories. Don't sue me. I solemnly swear that this is just fanfiction, and a boy's love one at that. So if any of this offends you, do not read this story…_

_Seriously, stop reading…_

_Also, this story is a bit AU... basically... Snape is alive, Fred is alive, Dobby is alive... Also, it ignores the epilogue entirely... So... ENJOY!_

* * *

Draco glanced around uneasily.

He had been on his way back to Hogwarts after shopping for presents when he suddenly felt someone staring at him. Technically he should have been used to the feeling seeing how he was known to be an ex-Death Eater, but he had thought the staring would have stopped after a few years. Maybe he had just gotten better at ignoring them.

But that was beside the point… Someone was either staring at him or stalking him. There was no doubt about it. This said someone was also plotting something against Draco. How did he know? He had felt this same uneasy feeling a couple of years ago.

It had been right after graduating from Hogwarts. He had received word from Astoria Greengrass that she was coming to meet him to discuss their upcoming nuptials. When he had met her however, he told her quite frankly that he had no intention of marrying her. He informed her that the engagement was off. When she asked why, he answered telling her that he just preferred blokes.

She had taken it quite well or at least she seemed to. Draco should have known better than to turn his back on her. He cursed himself every day for the two weeks after when he had been confined to the hospital wing because she had broken his legs, arms, and ribs with one spell. Women were dangerous when they were dumped.

Astoria had landed under house arrest after a trial because, although she had hurt him horribly, she had not killed him. She was now free and married to a rich, supermodel wizard. Draco liked to think that they were on okay terms now.

But once again that was beside the point. He felt like something bad was going to happen and when he felt that, something bad usually did happen. He took off his family ring and held it loosely in his hand and also unsheathed his wand. He began walking faster hoping to get to the Hogwarts gate. The sense of danger increased. Draco looked around and seeing an alleyway, ducked into it. He would have to trap the person.

However, before Draco realized it, he was knocked unconscious from behind with a muttered spell.

"Stupefy."

Two figures stared down at the elegant boy sprawled unconscious on the alleyway floor. They grinned at each other.

"Let's get to work brother."

"Yes, let's."

The two abductors never noticed the ring and wand that they had left behind in their haste.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Have you seen Professor Malfoy?" Harry asked the first student he saw as he left his classroom.

"No Professor Potter. However, I believe he said something about going home for the holidays," answered the student.

"I see. Thank you."

Harry turned away from the student and walked down the hallway murmuring under his breath.

He hadn't seen the blond all day and although he was loath to admit it, he wanted to see him.

Harry had been infatuated with the boy since their sixth year, when he had first figured out that he was gay and liked guys…well one guy at least. Ron and Hermione did not know that he was half in love with the Slytherin Prince. The only people that knew were the Weasley twins and Ginny. He had come out to Ginny when they had first kissed at Charlie's wedding. It had been purely a drunken escapade that had made both of them see that they were never meant to be more than friends. Gred and Forge only found out because Harry ranted on and on to them about Malfoy this, Malfoy that…finally they had made the connection and asked Harry if he fancied Malfoy. Harry had spluttered, turned red, and eventually admitted that perhaps he "fancied" Malfoy.

Harry reached his bedroom and reached for some floo powder.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," he yelled.

"Harry!" George yelped. He quickly waved his wand and made something disappear as Harry tumbled out of the fireplace.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he brushed himself off.

"It was just a new invention that I need to keep hidden."

"Even from me?" Harry asked confused as he was a major shareholder in the twins' enterprise.

"Yes. I'll show you what it is on Christmas," George said.

"Right…do you have any firewhiskey?"

"Malfoy again?"

"Yes…he's disappeared. I haven't seen him all day."

"Come on up to the loft. I'll go get the drink. Be a dear and wake up Fred, would you?"

"Sure."

Harry walked up the stairs and into the loft the twins shared. He walked straight into Fred's room and stopped. He whipped around and left the room, blushing brightly.

"Sorry!"

"It's quite alright. Now if you would close the door, we'll try and get decent."

"Right…" Harry said reaching behind him to shut the door.

_**A few minutes later…**_

"I was feeling a bit horny today morning so I had to get it out of my system."

"Too much information Gred," Harry groaned.

"You know you love it," Fred said slapping Harry on the back.

"Sorry Harry," came the quiet voice of Angelina, an old teammate and wife to Fred.

"Not a problem…let's just forget it."

George walked in right then and surveying the scene and the blushing faces of Angelina and Harry, began pouring the firewhiskey.

"I guess I should have mentioned that Angelina didn't go into work today?" asked George, handing Harry a glass of firewhiskey.

Harry threw back the drink and winced as he felt the burn down his throat.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Honey, I'm going to go in for practice," Angelina said as she kissed her husband.

"Bye," Fred said kissing his wife senseless. Angelina walked away blushing. Harry just held out his glass for some more whiskey.

"So my dear Harry, are you here because you have more Malfoy troubles?" Fred asked holding out a glass for some firewhiskey as well.

"I just don't know what to do about him. Every time I work up my nerve to talk to him or to ask him out on a date, he walks away without letting me say a thing. Do I have cooties or something?" Harry murmured while watching George pour more firewhiskey into his cup.

"What are cooties?"

"It's a muggle thing."

"Do you think that maybe he's nervous too? Think about it. What would '_The Saviour of the Wizarding World_' have to say to an ex-Death Eater? He probably thinks you're going to yell at him or something…" George said filling Harry's cup once more.

"Or he could be a complete asshole and know about your insensible crush on the him…" Fred said.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot for your pessimism…" Harry muttered.

"Why don't you wait until a few days before Christmas, find him, and make him listen to you?"

"How?"

"Tie him up."

Harry thought about a tied up Draco and immediately felt his member harden. He shifted a bit in his seat, which Fred noticed immediately.

"Harry's got a hard-on," Fred sang. Harry glared at him.

He threw back the rest of the firewhiskey in his cup and got up.

"Thanks for the drink, Forge. I think I'm going to go and pass out," Harry said walking toward the fireplace.

"Or wank…" Fred said.

Harry flipped him a finger before throwing in the floo powder and stepping in.

"Hogwarts!"

With a flash of green fire, Harry disappeared from the fireplace.

"Did he see anything?" Fred asked.

"No…and hopefully the combination of seeing you and Katie having sex and the firewhiskey he consumed will make him forget anything he may have seen."

"Yeah…now let's get back to work."

With a flick of his wand, George brought back the masterpiece they were working on for Harry's Christmas present.

"He's going to love his present."

"Only the best for our little Harry-poo…"

Harry woke up the next morning with a horrible headache.

"Dobby!" he called.

With a loud crack, which made Harry cringe, the old house elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter?"

"When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"I'm sorry Mast- Harry Potter, sir. How may Dobby help you?"

"I'm in need of a Sober-Up potion. Do you think you can find one for me without stealing it from the potions' master?"

"Yes sir. Dobby will go directly to Hogsmeade and get it for you."

With a crack, that once again made Harry wince, Dobby disappeared.

Harry fell back into bed and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Why must you torment me so..." Harry groaned.

_**Christmas morning...**_

"Happy Christmas Daddy Harry!"

It woke Harry with a start, the voice belonged to none other than Teddy Lupin, who had jumped onto Harry's bed at the same time he had yelled his arrival.

Harry rubbed his eyes and smiled at his godson. He looked like Remus, but definitely had his mother's vitality and metamorphosis abilities. His normal brown hair had been changed so it was half red and half green.

"Happy Christmas Teddy!"

"Grandma is downstairs waiting for you to wake up. We brought our presents here to open with you! I'll see you down there!"

With that the young boy jumped off of Harry's bed and ran out of the room. Harry grinned and slowly got out of his bed. He shuffled around trying to find his robes and finally went down the stairs.

"Andy," Harry greeted, kissing Andromeda on the cheek.

"Harry, a Happy Christmas to you."

"Happy Christmas to you as well."

"Can we open presents now Grandma?" Teddy asked eagerly.

"Yes you may."

"Yay!" Teddy tore into his pile of presents.

Harry handed Andromeda her presents and then looked at his.

He had received his annual jumper from Mrs. Weasley, a box of chocolate and candy from Ron, some books from Hermione, and a self-inking quill and bottle set from Ginny.

He looked at his last present and read the note that came with it.

_Dear Harry-poo. _

_We would have never gotten anywhere without your help and we will be eternally grateful for that. This is just a small token of appreciation and we hope it will make all your dreams come true. And you may want to open this in the privacy of your office when you are by yourself. We solemnly swear it's nothing dangerous though. So here is your gift and we hope you have fun! Tell us all about what happens! _

_-Gred and Forge-_

Harry sent the entire thing upstairs much to the chagrin of Teddy who wanted to see it. Harry made a promise he would show him if there was any change.

Teddy deflated, but then suddenly perked up.

"Let's go eat!" Teddy said turning his hair a brilliant shade of pink. He got up and began to tug at Andromeda and Harry's hands.

They smiled at his antics.

"Okay. Let me get dressed and we can go down," Harry said getting up.

"We'll meet you downstairs!" Teddy yelled.

"Sure."

Andromeda was tugged out the door by the insistent Teddy.

Harry walked upstairs to his room where he was greeted once more by the mysterious present sent by Fred and George.

'This has to be what Forge was trying to hide from me…I wonder what it is?' Harry mused to himself.

He looked at the wrapped present. It looked like a picture frame of some sort. Harry slowly began opening the present. Once he had all the paper off, he stared in confusion. It was a plain slab of wood. It looked like a frame, but nothing was in the middle. There were burn marks here and there and looked kind of old.

Harry stared and stared trying to guess what it was. Was this a joke? Would something pop out? That's when he noticed the paper wedged at the bottom. Harry took it out and unfolded it.

"We assume that you are up to no good. Have fun! From Gred and Forge!" Harry read aloud.

Harry grinned as he figured out what they meant. He took out his wand and tapped the frame.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry murmured.

With a sudden creak, the frame began rearranging itself. Within a few minutes, Harry stared in amazement at a dollhouse that looked like Hogwarts…only with a wall missing so that Harry could see in. Then figurines began forming. He watched Headmistress McGonagall pacing her office. There were various students that Harry knew by name wandering around the castle on their way to the Great Hall. Filch was in his office with Mrs. Norris in his arms. The figurines were so realistic that even the smallest detail like Mrs. Norris's eyes were easily discernible.

Then Harry's eyes were drawn to the dungeon office. It was the person he had been pining to see for the past few days. Draco could be seen pacing in his office muttering to himself. This figurine was a bit different as it was extremely defined. It was so life-like that it looked like it gasped when he saw Harry looking in. But that couldn't be right.

The tiny Draco began doing some form of jumping jacks in the middle of his office. Harry laughed at its antics. It stopped after a while and scowled.

Harry thought it looked exactly like Draco and his heart beat a little faster. Harry really wanted to see the real one. He needed to go see Draco.

"Mischief managed," Harry said tapping the 3D Marauder's Map. He missed the depressed expression on the mini Draco.

Harry quickly got dressed and ran out the door toward the dungeons. He arrived in record time and knocked on the office door. He waited a bit and then knocked again. There was no answer.

Harry wondered if he had missed Draco while he was getting dressed. His previous elation quickly deflated. He dragged his feet to the Great Hall. He began to get happier as he thought that maybe Draco was in the Great Hall eating. He threw open the doors and looked around, but there was no sight of the pale blonde hair Harry dreamed about.

Harry shuffled and sat next to Teddy. He didn't feel like eating, but did so anyways.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Daddy Harry, can I play in your room after breakfast?"  
"Of course Teddy. Andy, I will look after Teddy so you can have the day off," Harry said smiling at Andromeda.

"Thank you Harry. I have some shopping to do so that'll be a huge help."

"No problem. I'll see you at dinner time?"

"Yes of course."

With that Teddy dragged Harry up and out of his chair and out of the Great Hall.

"Daddy Harry, what did Uncle Forge and Uncle Gred give you?" Teddy asked innocently.

Harry grinned at Teddy's sly manner.

"It's in my room and if you promise not to tell anyone that I have it, you may play with it."

"I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Okay then let's go up to my room."

"Yay!"

Teddy raced up the stairs.

"There's nothing here!" he yelled at Harry who was leisurely walking up after him.

Harry finally got to his bedroom where Teddy was looking here and there for the present he had seen earlier.

"It's right there," Harry said pointing at the frame.

"Is this it?" Teddy asked deflating. He had been hoping for jokes and pranks.

"Yes it is. Now stand back and I'll show you how it works."

Teddy stood farther back and watched.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry whispered as he gave a tap with his wand. He didn't want to risk Teddy hearing the password and getting in unintentionally.

"Whoa! Wow! That was so amazing!" Teddy yelled as he came forward after the castle appeared.

"Thanks. I'll pass it on to your uncles."

"Everything is so realistic. Look it's cousin Draco. He looks like he's trying to get our attention," Teddy murmured staring intently at the little figurine of his cousin.

"It is very well made."

Draco was in his office again staring out at Teddy and Harry once more. He definitely looked like he wanted to say something which couldn't have been right. He was just a figurine depicting where Draco was.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Teddy came by every day to play with the castle. He couldn't get enough of it. He also made the same comment every day about how he thought that the figurine Draco seemed like he wanted to get their attention.

Harry became more and more worried. He had tried to find Draco by using the castle, but he was never able to catch the man.

One day, the doors of the Great Hall were opened in a rush and the former potions professor, Snape, rushed up to McGonagall.

Harry watched curiously as they whispered and the headmistress's face became worried. Harry wondered what was going on. McGonagall stood up and faced the professors.

"Professors, after dinner time we must have a meeting. Please meet us in my office."

With that the headmistress and Snape left the Great Hall. Harry quickly finished his food and stood up.

"Teddy, can you go play in my room and wait for me there? We'll go flying later if you're a good boy," Harry told the boy.

"Okay Daddy Harry."

"Miss Periwinkle, can you take him to my class after you eat?" Harry asked a student who was sitting nearby.

"Yes sir."

"Thank you."

With that Harry left the Great Hall and walked up to the headmistress's office.

"Gumdrop," he said to the gargoyle.

Most of the professors were already there. Harry walked in and sat in the seat next to the headmistress.

"Now that most of you have arrived, we will begin our meeting. Snape?"

The former professor of Hogwarts stood. His worried expression had disappeared to be replaced by its normal cool mask.

"I waited a couple of days to say something because I was not sure if he had just decided to do something different. But now...Draco Malfoy has gone missing," Snape said.

Harry inwardly gasped.

'He's been in his room...how is that possible?' Harry thought. Should he point this out? But that would mean telling everyone about the marauder's map...and the 3D version that Fred and George made.

'I can't get them into trouble...'

"How do you know he's gone?" Pansy asked. She was the new Charms professor this year.

"He was supposed to join me for Christmas dinner at my residence, Ms. Parkinson. He never showed up. He usually sends a note if something comes up. I thought maybe it was just so urgent that he forgot so I gave him a couple of days. He always sends a letter on Mondays. His letter did not arrive. That is when I began to get worried. I contacted his mother who also had not seen him. And then..."

The professor stopped.

"And then what?"

"I found this near an alleyway in Hogsmeade," Snape said as he pulled out an ornate ring and a very familiar wand.

Harry gasped. It was Draco's family ring and his wand. Harry got up.

"I have to check something out."

"Mr. Potter if you have any information please share it with us," McGonagall said.

"Uh...it's not information. I have to go check on Teddy. I'm sorry!" Harry said running out of the office.

The other professors looked shocked. Snape was livid. McGonagall was confused. Harry exited the office as if everything was fine. However as soon as he closed the door behind him, he was off running as fast as he could to his office.

'They wouldn't do such an idiotic thing…right?' he thought to himself.

He burst through his classroom door and ran up the stairs that connected to his room. Teddy looked up surprised at Harry as he came through the door. He was breathing heavily from the run. Teddy came to him excited about something and dragged him to the castle.

"Daddy Harry! Cousin Draco is alive!"

And then Harry knew…he groaned. He closed his eyes, wishing against all odds that Draco was somewhere other than his room.

"Look! Look! Cousin Draco is in his room waving at me," Teddy exclaimed.

Harry opened his eyes and sure enough Malfoy stood waving at them, holding a sign that asked for help. Draco smirked at Harry when he leaned down to stare at him.

Harry straightened and slowly walked over and dug around in his drawer for the original Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The familiar wavy lines began to curl on the page creating a blueprint map of the whole castle. When the map finally finished appearing, Harry scanned the page for Draco Malfoy's name.

He groaned once more as he saw that Draco Malfoy was currently in Harry Potter's room. He walked over to the 3D version and stared down at Malfoy.

"I'm sorry Malfoy," he said unsure if Draco could even hear him.

The miniature Malfoy nodded.

"I'll figure out what to do to get you out. Just be patient if you can."

Harry waited until Draco wrote something on paper.

He had to hold in a grin when he saw what it was.

"Git."

Harry walked over to the fireplace.

"Teddy, don't let anyone in my room and keep your cousin entertained."

"Aye aye Daddy Harry."

Harry threw some floo powder in and step into the flames yelling out,

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Gred! Forge!" Harry called out.

Harry walked up to the loft above the shop.

"Harry, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Fred asked.

"I'm going to kill you," Harry ground out as he glared at the twins.

"Do you think he figured it out already?" George asked backing away from the boy-who-lived-who-was-currently-about-to-hex-them.

"I think he did," Fred said also beginning to back away.

"Do you think we should apparate?"

"I do think that would be a good idea. Good day Harry!"

The twins pointed their wands at themselves, but nothing happened.

"Did you really think I would let you get away that easily?" Harry fairly growled, the shelves around them shaking from Harry's magic.

"Oh no…" Fred said.

"You can say that again," George said.

"Oh no…" Fred said.

"Let's have a little talk my dear friends," Harry said.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

When Harry returned a few hours later, he was treated to a happy sight. Teddy was on the floor, laughing out loud. His hair was a colourful rainbow pattern which happened when he was truly happy.

"What's going on?" Harry asked unable to keep the smile off his face.

The miniature Draco smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Okay then Teddy, it's time to go home," Harry said.

"Awww, bloody hell! I wanted to play with Draco more."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Teddy. Teddy gulped.

"And who taught you that?"

"Ummm...nobody..."

Harry looked over and Draco who was pretending to be occupied by something on his miniature desk.

"Sorry Daddy Harry. I didn't know it was a bad word," Teddy said tearing up.

Harry softened.

"Well now that you know, I don't want to hear it again from your mouth until you're at least my age. Now Teddy it's home time and I don't want any arguments. You can come tomorrow and play with bigger Draco."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now go and get ready."

"Cool!"

Teddy raced off to get ready, his hair as blonde as Draco's.

"He really likes you, you know?"

'Are you going to help me?' Draco wrote.

"Yeah, I will. I just need to see Teddy off. You think you can stand the wait?" Harry asked, reverting back to their school rivalry.

Draco rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Harry. Harry felt his cock twitch at the sight, but shifted so that Draco wouldn't see.

"I'm back! Let's go. The faster I get home, the faster I sleep, and the faster I wake up to come back tomorrow to play with Draco!" Teddy said in one huge breath.

"Breathe Teddy breathe! Your grandmother would kill me if I let you die because you didn't breathe in between sentences," Harry said laughing. He saw Draco smiling as well and once again felt attraction rear its annoying head.

"Well then, I'll be back. I'm going to have to close this thing down, hope you don't mind," Harry said.

Draco shook his head and then sat down on a chair to read a book.

"Mischief managed," Harry murmured staring at Draco this in entire time. The second before Draco disappeared, he looked up and their eyes met.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Because of Andromeda asking Harry to stay for dinner he returned later than he expected. Harry walked into his room and immediately walked over to the frame.

He touched the frame, excitement making his heart beat faster.

'Why the bloody hell am I so excited...' he thought.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

He stepped back as the map displayed itself.

Draco stood there staring out at Harry. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'now what?'

Harry smirked.

"You know I could just leave you in there and then I wouldn't have to listen to your snarkiness anymore."

Draco glared at him and damn Harry if that didn't turn him on.

"Right. Okay then...here goes nothing. Stay right there."

Harry settled himself as close as he could to the castle and then pointed his wand at himself. He then used a shrinking spell.

Harry looked around. Wow, everything was different when you were the size of an ant! He slowly got up and brushed his clothes off. Harry walked over to the castle and looked at the doors. He took a deep breath and reached for the handles.

"Here goes nothing..."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Hey Forge?"

"Ugh, I'm still in pain..."

"So am I, but I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Did we tell Harry that as soon as he goes into Draco's room, he'll be stuck there until he admits his feelings for the guy?"

"Oh shit..." groaned George.

"I think we should think about going on vacation somewhere...far away from here..."

"We have to make sure he at least figures out what he has to do..."

"Right...if he's stuck in there...mom will kill us."

"Yeah...let's give him a day starting now. Then we will go and check up on him."

"And escape immediately after?"

"Yeah, better tell Katie to pack."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"So...what do we do now?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco pointed at his throat, then at Harry's wand.

"Oh, sorry!"

Harry pointed his wand and released the silencing spell.

"Finally! What kind of bloody friends do you keep around you?" Draco asked angrily. He stalked toward Harry.

"They stun me, kidnap me, place me in this weird castle, and give me to you as a present. Finally when you explain to me that I will be free if you lead me out of the castle, you find that you're locked in my room that's not my room."

Harry stood silently. He grimaced.

"Sorry?"

"Is that all you can say?"

"What the bloody hell do you want me to say? They didn't mention anything else except to go in the castle myself, take you by the hand, and lead you out. If you would stop being such a bloody ponce, maybe you would have heard me the first time," Harry yelled reverting back to his habit of fighting with Malfoy. Only Dr- Malfoy was able to rile him up this badly.

"Just because you're a bloody poof, doesn't mean I am!" Draco shot back.

Harry stood there stunned.

"How do you know about that?"

"Don't make me laugh. Every since our school days I've been watching you carry on affairs left and right. At first it was with Cho Chang and then Ginny Weasley. Those were normal because everyone expected it of you. You weren't dating them for any other reason. Then when we came back for our eighth year, you showed your true colours. It was Colin Creevey, Seamus Finnigan, and I knew that you had something going on with Theo Nott. It was kind of obvious."

"No, it wasn't. Not even my friends knew about those relationships...which means...you've been watching me very closely haven't you?" Harry grinned.

It was Draco's turn to stand stunned.

"Uhh...I have not."

"Very weak..." Harry smirked taking a step toward Draco.

"Shut your bloody mouth!" Draco said taking a step away.

"And if in fact you were watching me that closely, then means you were interested in me...maybe still am?" Harry asked taking another few steps closer.

"I was not- am not. I'm not a bloody poof."

"Really..."

By this time Harry had backed Draco onto his bed that was not his bed. Draco tripped and fell backwards onto the bed. Harry's cock twitched at the sight of Draco laying there, a little wary, but attraction definitely shining through his gray eyes.

"Leave me alone Potter. Shouldn't you be figuring out how to get us out of here?" Draco said scrambling back further onto the bed. Harry toed off his shoes and discarded his robe before following the blonde onto the bed.

"What are you doing? Why are you getting undressed?" Draco said a bit panicked.

Harry scooted toward Draco, all the while unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't know where all this confidence was coming from, but he would run with it for now.

"Potter, I demand that you put your clothes back on!"

Harry chuckled.

Draco was pressed against the headboard. Harry was so close that he was straddling the blonde boy and when Draco breathed in and out, his chest brushed against Harry's chest. Draco whimpered, although he would later deny it, every time Potter's cloth-covered cock brushed against his unwillingly hard one.

"I think this says otherwise," Harry breathed into Draco's ear, while sliding a hand down to cup Draco's rock-hard member. Draco moaned as he felt Har-Potter rubbing it through the cloth. His eyes fluttered shut.

"No, open your eyes. I want to see them as I make you come," Harry said taking his hand away. Draco immediately opened his eyes missing the warmth that was Har-Potter's hand.

"Fuck you!" Draco breathed.

"We'll save that for later. For now…I intend to…fuck you…"

With that Harry crushed his lips to Draco's causing both men to moan in ecstasy. Draco's hands, that had been lying uselessly to the side, came up and tangled in Har-Pot-fuck it Harry's hair. The black locks that were constantly messy were softer than Draco had dreamed of.

"Draco, I've wanted to do this ever since sixth year," Harry groaned into Draco's mouth. He used his tongue to swipe at Draco's lips and smiled when Draco opened his mouth to allow him entrance.

Harry tasted Draco and couldn't think anymore. It was a mixture of bitter coffee and sinful chocolate.

Both groaned as their tongues battled. Harry used wandless and wordless magic to strip Draco down to his boxers. Draco, startled at the sudden cold, stared at Harry.

"Did you do that?"

"Yeah...do you mind?" Harry asked uncertain.

"You...you can do wandless magic?"

"Yeah...but let's save that conversation for another time. There's something I've been wanting to do for ages other than kiss you."

"What?"

Harry didn't answer. He just pushed Draco flat onto the bed and began kissing him once more. Draco groaned as he felt Harry lick a path down his neck to his chest. He began playing with Draco's nipples. One hand was pinching and twisting one, while Harry's mouth was licking and biting the other. Draco moaned from the sensations. His cock was already rock hard and he wondered why he wasn't pushing Harry away.

Harry drifted lower. Draco could feel his arousal straining to get out of his boxers. He wanted Harry to get on with it and fuck him senseless.

But of course Harry wanted other things first; driving Draco insane with desire being one of them.

"Harry!" Draco yelped when Harry nuzzled him through his boxers.

Harry stopped his ministrations and looked up at Draco in surprise.

"You said my name..."

"I-I did no such thing."

"You did. Don't you dare try to deny it! I heard it. I know I did. If you deny it, I'll be forced to use any and all means to make you say it again."

"Do your worst!" Draco ground out, the challenge in Harry's eyes making Draco revert back to his Malfoy-like ways.

"You asked for it!"

With that Draco's final clothing barrier disappeared with a flick of Harry's hand. Draco now lay completely naked in front of Harry. Draco gasped in surprise. Harry stared at Draco's cock that was now on full display. Pre-cum beaded on the tip of Draco's hard member. Harry licked his lips, his eyes never leaving Draco's arousal.

Draco swallowed hard, his cock getting harder if that was at all possible. He got even more harder when Harry waved his hand and disappeared all his clothes as well.

Draco finally got to look at the body that he'd been having wet dreams about since he was eleven. Harry's body was covered in scars, but it was lean and fit, something that was disguised under the comfortable clothes he always found Harry in. He was tan from training all the time. Draco let his eyes trail to Harry's erection which hung proudly.

It was huge.

He looked at Harry and saw that Harry was watching him. Harry smirked. Draco blushed a bit and glared at Harry.

"So Draco, I'll give you time to say my name now..."

"Like I would ever say it!" Draco said, stifling the grin that threatened to break out on his face. Harry smiled and Draco shivered at the wicked look in Harry's eyes.

"I'll make sure you do..." Harry whispered into Draco's ear as he pressed their bodies together. Draco hissed from the pleasure.

Harry began kissing Draco once more. He flicked his tongue over Draco's lips and was rewarded with a tongue invading his mouth as the kiss went deeper. Soon they had to break apart though because of the lack of air.

"You are so fucking hot...I can't get enough of you," Harry said continually kissing Draco and thrusting so that their two erections were rubbing against each other.

"Ha-Potter I'm touched, but enough with the foreplay. Fuck me already."

Harry kissed him again and then began kissing a path down Draco's chest. He placed gentle kisses all the way to Draco's stomach where he began to lick innocently so close to where Draco wanted Harry's tongue to be.

"Say my name..."

"Never,"

"Really?"

Harry licked the tip of Draco's dripping cock. Draco arched off the bed in pleasure. Harry smirked.

Draco stared at Harry with glazed eyes that were trying to glare, but failing.

"What would you like me to do Draco?"

"Suck me off!"

Harry smiled and kissed the tip of Draco's dick, then he opened his mouth to take the whole thing in. Draco arched up once more as Harry suddenly began sucking his cock. His hands fisted themselves into Harry's soft, ebony locks. Harry moved his mouth up and down Draco's hard member. He could taste the essence of Draco and hummed in pleasure, causing Draco to thrust deeper into his mouth. He could feel his gag reflex, but tamped it down, deep throating Draco in the process. The blonde screamed as his release poured into Harry's throat and mouth. Harry swallowed it all. When the blond finally loosened his hold on Harry's hair, Harry slid up and kissed the blonde. It should have been disgusting, but Draco could not help but moan at the taste of his cum in Harry's mouth.

"So, will you call me Harry now?" Harry said smiling cheekily. His hand drifted down to slide up and down Draco's cock once more. Draco could already feel himself growing hard once more.

"No...I won't," Draco argued.

"Hmm..."

Draco didn't notice anything until he felt a slick finger breach his entrance. He groaned at the intrusion, but didn't stop Harry. He felt another finger joining the first, and winced a little when Harry scissored his fingers, stretching the blonde.

"Har-Potter, get on with it," Draco groaned. Draco pushed Harry down making sure Harry's fingers never stopped their progress. He ended up straddling the man who annoyed the heck out of him, but never failed to make him happy when he needed to be.

"You almost said it," Harry said wriggling a third finger in Draco's tight hole. Draco raised himself up and pushed down against Harry's fingers again. He was hard as rock again and he wanted Harry to get on with it.

Draco whimpered when Harry took his fingers away, but then gasped when he felt Harry's hard cock breach the first ring of muscle of his anus.

Harry groaned as he pushed into Draco further. He felt the heat from Draco around his cock and almost came from the sensation. Draco moved so that Harry slid deeper into Draco's hole.

"Stop being such a Gryffindor and fuck me already!"

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He raised Draco up and slammed his back down on his cock. Draco screamed from the sensation of his prostate being rubbed and of being filled to the brim by Harry's cock.

"Harder!" Draco moaned out.

Harry rolled the two of them so that Draco was on his back again and lifted the blonde's legs to hook them around his arms. Then he thrust in once more. The angling made it possible for Harry to thrust in deeper and harder.

"Faster!"

"You have a lot of demands, you know that?"

"Shut up and go faster. I think I'm about to cum."

The sound of wet skin slapping against each other rang out in the room. The whole bed shook from the force of Harry thrusting into Draco. Both moaned from the millions of sensations that were exploding through their bodies.

Harry regained enough of his senses to grab Draco's cock around the base to keep the blonde from coming. He slowed down a bit, which made Draco glare at him.

"Say my name and I'll let you cum."

"Fuck you!"

"Say it. You know you want to."

"Harr-Potter I won't say it."

"Then I guess I'll just stop here," Harry said pulling out of Draco. Draco whimpered and closed his eyes.

"No..Har-Harry..." Draco whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Har-Harry!"

"Still can't hear you!"

"HARRY! Fuck me already you stupid ponce. Please Harry, come back inside."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Harry slammed back into Draco's hole making the blonde arch up against Harry once more. Harry began pounding into the delectable blonde hard and fast. Both were very close to completion.

"Harry."

"Draco!"

"Harry!"

Harry groaned and began jerking Draco's cock with his hand, determined to make them cum together.

With a scream from Draco and a shout from Harry the two men came together. Draco came so hard that he saw stars in front of him. His cum shot out onto his chest and mingled with the sweat that covered both him and Harry.

Harry thrust in one last time and released inside Draco, causing the blond to have a mini-orgasm once more.

Then he fell on top of Draco, being careful to put most of his weight on his arms. He slowly pulled out of Draco, who winced, and fell onto his back next to the blonde.

Draco looked over after catching his breath to see Harry grinning.

"What the fuck are you grinning about?"

"I made you say it!"

"Fuck you!" Draco yelled.

"No, I fucked you," said Harry leaning over Draco and kissing him deeply.

"Haha very funny."  
Harry looked into Draco's gray eyes and smiled.

"What?"

"I love you."

Draco stared dumbfounded at Harry. He then grinned and put his arms around Harry's neck.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry!"

They heard a click coming from the door of Draco's office.

"As loathe as I am to get up, if that was the sound of our freedom, I say we go."

"Me too. I still have some more beating up to do."

"You and me both!"

Harry grinned and held out his hand as he scooted off the bed. He saw Draco laying there with cum still staining his pale chest and gulped as his cock twitched to life.

"Let's get out of here first," Draco said lust making his gray eyes gleam.

"Yeah..."

They cleaned themselves up and got dressed. Then they cautiously tried the door, which opened with no problem.

"I don't know whether to hurt them or thank them."

"I say hurt. Why would you think otherwise?" Draco said to Harry.

"Well if it hadn't been for them, I would never have had the courage to confess to you, let alone fuck you."

"I don't believe that!"

"Why not?"

"If you didn't come to me by this Christmas evening, I had all the intention of jumping you."

Harry grinned.

"I see. I'm sorry I missed that."

"Well maybe if we get out of here and onto your bed, you'll be able to see it for real."

Harry groaned and pulled Draco in for another deep kiss.

"Race you outside?" He breathed into Draco's lips.

"You're on!"

_**The next day...**_

"Harry? You awake?" George said cautiously walking into Harry's office. He and Fred didn't hear an answer.

"You think they're still in the castle?"

"Only one way to find out..." George said heading up the stairs to Harry's private chambers.

"Right..."

George opened the door and walked in, all was dark. The castle was on the table where Harry had left it.

"Lumos," Fred said stepping in the room behind his brother. Neither noticed the door closing softly and an almost inaudible click signifying the door locking.

"Well would you look at that?"  
Harry and Draco were wrapped around each other, Draco's head on Harry's shoulder. From what the twins could see, the two were very naked.

"I guess it worked. Harry finally got up the courage to confess."

"Glad I have your approval..." came a sudden voice from behind the twins.

The twins whirled around to see Harry and Draco standing, fully clothed, behind them.

"Oh shit!"

"Draco, my love, would you like to help me?" Harry asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world..." Draco said.

They kissed lightly and then turned to the now frozen in place twins.

"What to do?" Draco said smiling.

"You're so hot when you're being devious."

"Thank you."

Fred and George watched in horror as Harry and Draco walked closer.

**The End!**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this~~ Please Review and let us know what you think! *^_^***


End file.
